Mushroom World
Mushroom World is the planet where many of the games in the Mario series take place. It is also the homeworld of the Kongs. Many lands and kingdoms exist on the planet and many of them are ruled by different kinds of monarchs. Mushroom World is also orbited by a vast chain of small planetoids, as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario appears to be able to breathe normally in the space of Mushroom World in Super Mario Galaxy despite the lack of oxygen, though in others he cannot. This may be explained by the presence of a Luma he had in his cap during the game. Lands of Mushroom World These are the lands seen in various Mario and Donkey Kong games and thus are part of the greater Mushroom World. *'Metro Kingdom': Mario and Luigi's birthplace. **'DK Isles': It is the group of islands and home of Donkey Kong's characters. * Mushroom Kingdom: One of the largest kingdoms on the planet, the Mushroom Kingdom is a frequently troubled but beautiful land home to Mario, Yoshi and Luigi and ruled by Princess Peach. * Grass Land: A large and lush prairie country located somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. * Sand Kingdom: An ancient desert kingdom dotted with ruins. * Seaside Kingdom: The land's coastal areas. * Giant Land: A land inhabited by enormous animals. * Cloud Kingdom: The vast blue sky of Mushroom World is home to a kingdom in the clouds. * Snow Kingdom: Mushroom World's shimmering polar lands. * Pipe Land: A small island group covered in warp pipes of all shapes and sizes. * Koopa Kingdom: The cloudy, volcanic homeland of the Koopas ruled by Bowser. * Sarasaland: A neighboring land of the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Princess Daisy. * Mario Land: An island owned by Mario but taken over by Wario briefly. * Kitchen Island: A pirate-filled island that Wario journeyed through to find an enormous solid gold statue of Princess Peach. * Dinosaur Land: Continent that is home to all dinosaurs. **'Yoshi's Island': * Jewelry Land: A faraway kingdom guarded by several magical gems. * Star Haven: The city of the Stars high in the sky (possibly in orbit) of Mushroom World and home of the powerful Star Rod. * Beanbean Kingdom: The Mushroom Kingdom's closest neighbor, which has a much stronger government. * Isle Delfino and with the surrounding islands: One of the world's most popular tourist destinations and possibly on the equator. * Rogueport: A rough-and-tumble town in an unknown part of the world. * Waffle Kingdom: A large faraway, kingdom once ruled by the mighty (now extinct) Luffs. * Vibe Island: A strange island that gives off odd emotional powers. * Diamond City: The home town of the anti-hero Wario and his many strange friends. * Lost Kingdom: * Cap Kingdom: * Cascade Kingdom: * Lake Kingdom: * Wooded Kingdom: * Luncheon Kingdom: * Ruined Kingdom: The Fruit Kingdoms From Donkey Kong Jungle Beat: * Banana Kingdom: A vast jungle kingdom. * Orange Kingdom: A high mountainous region. * Watermelon Kingdom: A dessert kingdom. * Apple Kingdom: A kingdom with with a large canyon and an ice region. * Strawberry Kingdom: * Pineapple Kingdom: A tropical kingdom with a large waterfall. * Lemon Kingdom: A mining region. * Grape Kingdom: A kingdom with vast underground ruins and a small dessert. * Cherry Kingdom: * Peach Kingdom: The Peach Kingdom is mostly underwater and lava. * Melon Kingdom: A swamp filled kingdom. * Durian Kingdom: This stormy and highly guarded kingdom is inhabited by the Ninjapes. * Pear Kingdom: * Lychee Kingdom: The volcanic kingdom of the Helibirds. * Chili Pepper Kingdom: A cloud filled land where the Magma Coliseum is located. * Star Fruit Kingdom: A kingdom that has a passage to space. Universe of Mushroom World The Mushroom Universe (also known as the Starry Sky or just simply the Universe) is the universe in which Mushroom World and other planets reside in. This is a list of planets co-existing alongside Mushroom World: *'Planet Platean' - The home planet of Xananab. *'Future Fun Land' - The homeworld of the evil Wizpig. *'Glass Maze'- *'Toybox' - A colorful world filled with toys and brightly-colored pegs. *'Veggie Patch'- *'Moon Kingdom' Planets not affiliated with the Donkey Kong series *'Earth' ** Isle O' Hags – A giant island with nine different worlds and the home of Banjo. ** Conker's Home '– The place where Conker's Pocket Tales is located and the home of Conker. *'Wario's Planet - A planet that Wario possibly bought at the end of Wario Land. The planet has a large image of Wario on its surface. *'Shroob Planet' - The dying and withering planet of the evil Shroobs. The planet resembles a giant purple mushroom with white spots. *The galaxies and planetoids from Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Locations Category:Worlds